


Avada Kedavra

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It suddenly makes sense to Draco how Harry survived the killing curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

> My first hand at Drarry ever! It hasn't opened me to any potential plots but it was rather lovely to imagine and I do love cheesy pickup lines! I'm having a tough time at the moment when it comes to writing. My brain just doesn't want to produce anything of value; no matter how many plots, ideas or drafts I write, I hit a dead end.

"It makes sense now," mumbled Draco, wide eyed and enlightened; he had been edging across the couch at a slow but steady pace the last ten minutes.

Harry could smell the firewhiskey; he made a mental note to arrange tighter security on the liquor cabinet. Closing his book with a sigh, he turned to acknowledge his lover and forced an interested expression. "What makes sense?"

Draco lowered his head and cast a suspicious look around the room, then answered in a whisper. "You surviving the...y'know…the _killing_ curse and all." He cast a glance over the back of the couch toward the kitchen where the elders lurked behind glasses of wine and memories.

"I see…well, what conclusions have you come to then?" Harry asked.

"How could you not have survived?" Draco asked seriously, clutching at Harry's knee with a look of desperation. "You're drop dead gorgeous!"

Harry turned back to his book with a sigh. He hated post-war celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I don't know! What do you think?


End file.
